


【李知勋x你】会想以后

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “我真的彻彻底底完完全全喜欢上你了。这种喜欢不是走到尽头，已知深浅的喜欢，是越过高山，穿过河流，不会回头，只想一心走下去的喜欢。编辑这些话的时候，我还是会心跳加速脸红头发晕。所以说，在我晕过去之前，请让我再说一声我喜欢你吧。“





	【李知勋x你】会想以后

**Author's Note:**

> “我真的彻彻底底完完全全喜欢上你了。这种喜欢不是走到尽头，已知深浅的喜欢，是越过高山，穿过河流，不会回头，只想一心走下去的喜欢。编辑这些话的时候，我还是会心跳加速脸红头发晕。
> 
> 所以说，在我晕过去之前，请让我再说一声我喜欢你吧。“

01

李知勋突然说要加班，我倒也已经习惯了，正要放下正在盘算双十一购物计划，打算给他简单做个便当带去当午饭。

“我想吃秋葵鸡蛋卷…”他在洗手间整理头发，嘴里倒也还忙着点菜。

“冰箱有什么做什么，真的是。”我笑骂道。

结果打开冰箱还是拿出了一袋秋葵和两个鸡蛋，还有牛奶。

打鸡蛋，加入牛奶和盐，拿出玉子烧锅小心翼翼地翻着鸡蛋卷，隔壁的陶瓷茶壶煮着茶。

—我猜他也想喝奶茶吧。

肩膀上突然多了个脑袋，毛茸茸的发丝蹭着我的脖子，有点痒，脸颊肉也贴着我的颈窝。

“我还想喝奶茶。”我感觉到他嘟了嘟嘴。

“煮着茶呢。”不愧是我。

02

他回来的时候应该正好是下午茶的时间。

我刚刚睡醒午觉，头发用手随便撸了几把，看起来就没有那么乱了。

在小奶锅里倒了一盒牛奶，房间里逐渐氤氲着煮开的奶香。又剥了几个小蜜柑，半个做气泡水剩下的西柚，它们都被我乖巧地码在盘子里。

牛奶煮开了，咕咚咕咚冒泡，倒进杯里，又加了两勺可可粉，就变成了两杯热巧克力。

我一边搅着可可粉让它好好融化，一边拿起手机查看新的消息。

“我快到家了。”是他的信息。

“好。”

03

李知勋回来的时候热巧克力正好是比入嘴烫一点的温度，我正坐在窗边翻着微博。

他身上带着外面的丝丝寒气，驼色的大衣被树上抖落的水珠滴湿了几个小圆点，脸颊上因为天气逐渐寒冷，爬上了红晕。

“快过来，跟我喝下午茶。”我朝他招招手。

“好。”他换上珊瑚绒的睡衣。

“你快过来跟我一起拍照，我要换朋友圈背景。”

“我记得你上周才换过呀？”

“我还要换，这是一种仪式感啦。”

其实本来李知勋不太喜欢拍照，后来因为我总是拉着他拍照，他倒也没拒绝。而且长得那么帅气可爱，哪有不多拍的理由哦。

“我跟你说，恋爱就是要有仪式感。”我一边调整着照片的色调一边说，“抛开所有的推拉试探，确定关系要正式，大大小小的纪念日虽然不需要长篇大论，但也要记在心里有所表示。”

“早安晚安吻，每天都要确认喜欢。为什么要在这个年纪就习惯平淡隐忍呢，我就要这些俗气的浪漫。”

李知勋静静喝着热饮听着我说完，放下杯子，把我搂进怀里，头靠着我的头，睡衣毛茸茸的包裹着我。

—我像是被一个毛绒玩具包裹着了。

他看着我的手机屏幕，我的手指正在上下纷飞挑着滤镜。

“所以你弄好了吗宝贝，我也要换背景。”

“还有电脑桌面。”

04

“喜欢一个人会想什么？”

“会想以后。”


End file.
